A Fairytale Kiss
by Mikiko-chan
Summary: A collection of oneshots and short stories that always ends happily. First story: Ron writes down how he feels about Hermione and loses it. Distressed, he realizes that he snapped it in a Potions textbook...that he borrowed from Hermione..


_**.:.Introduco.:.**_

"Harry! HARRY!"

Harry looked up from his homework to face a pale-white and very anxious Ron, breathing heavily. Waiting to catch his breath, he continued.

"Harry…I lost it…I can't believe I lost it…"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "What exactly…?"

Ron looked around making sure no one was listening before saying anything. "I lost…the letter I wrote to … you know.."

_Ahhhh._ And Harry immediately understood. See, a couple of days ago, Harry could see a distressed Ron as they start their last and final year at Hogwarts. Not because Ron would care if Hogwarts was going to end or not, but he knew this year was the year he must tell _her _his 'true' feelings. But Ron always had trouble, err confessing his feelings to others. Everyone in their year knew that. No one could forget what happened in their 4th year with the pretty Veela, Fleur. So Harry, thinking it'd be a better idea to 'write down' his feelings to her instead, told him to write her a letter.

"Err, are you sure you didn't just place it in your Potions book? I mean, I remember you snapping it in between the pages."

Ron turned a sickly green color. "Oh no. That wasn't my textbook. I was borrowing Hermione's…"

"Oooh.."

Ron immediately collapsed on the red sofa beside Harry. He rubbed his face hard and sighed. Harry shook his head.

"You know, it's not that bad. I mean, you were going to tell Hermione eventually."

Ron shook his head, hard. "I never meant to! I was just going to write it, and burn it…"

Harry laughed, but stopped immediately considering Ron didn't return the laugh. Apparently it was too early for laughs. Harry continued scribbling things down on his parchment and waited for Ron to calm down. As if things couldn't get any worse, Hermione Granger stepped out of the girl's dormitory.

Hermione changed a lot through the year. In the beginning, she was the annoying, bossy, smart-aleck girl who didn't know when to shut up. Everyone in Gryffindor thought she was better well suited in Ravenclaw. However, as time passed, she showed her bravery through many unimaginable tasks that happened in their 1st, 3rd, and 5th year, and also many more. More importantly, she became less annoying and bossy….and well, a bit less smart-aleck… (Just a bit).

Her appearance has also changed. Her usual bushy hair has now softened into brown locks that curl near the ends. Her unusual large front teeth have changed thanks to Professor McGonagall and special thanks to Draco Malfoy who tried to hex her. (When Draco hexed her, it hit her in the teeth.) Her change of clothes have recently changed to brighter, more pastel colors, and further more, her expressions.

Hermione gave Harry and Ron a genuine smile as she sits across them. She looked down to see Harry doing his Transfiguration homework and smiled again.

"Harry! You're doing your homework!" she exclaimed, apparently impressed.

He laughed. "What? Are you giving me the impression I never do my homework?"

Her face turned red and she quickly shook her head. She turns to see Ron, looking more distressed as ever. She frowned and turned to him.

"Ron, are you alright? You haven't been yourself for a whole week!"

He shook his head, and stopped. "Well, actually Hermione, I was wondering if I could see your Potions Book again. You see, I err, misplaced an important piece of paper.."

She looked at him oddly and than gasped. "Oh yeah! You left this in there."

She got up and took a folded piece of paper our of her back pocket and handed it to him. He could barely breathe. "You didn't read it, did you?!"

She shot him an odd look. "Well, I had to, didn't I? I had no idea what it was."

Harry frowned. If she was to have read the letter, he knew she wouldn't react like that. Maybe a more, flushed and maybe cheerful Hermione, who would approach Ron and tell him that she feels the same way….but, she acted like nothing happened. Apparently Ron thought the same way. He quickly opens it and realizes it was his Potions work assignment. He made a sick face.

"Uhh, Ron? What's wrong?" she asks, impatiently.

"Nothing…" he replies in a small voice.

She rolls her eyes and gets up. "Well, I just wanted to say good night. We have our Hogsmeade (sp.?) trip tomorrow morning! Can't wait!"

She waves good-bye and heads upstairs. As soon as the footsteps faded, Harry got up and looked down at Ron.

"Nice. What are you going to do now?"

Ron glanced at Harry. "I don't know?! I—", he stops halfway and quickly adds, "--- have an idea!"

Harry sighs. "Yes?"

"Tomorrow, I'm going to sneak into the girls' dormitory and get that letter."

Harry laughed, looking at him crazily. "That's never going to work."

"Well, do you have any other ideas?!"  
Harry stopped and shook his head. However, he really thought it was going to impossible for him to retrieve that letter, let alone know where Hermione's place is. However, it was his decision, his choice.

_**.:.Matutinus.:.**_

_**(Early in the morning)**_

Ron awakens a little earlier than he usually does with a yawn. He mumbles something inaudible and changes into his usual clothes. He looks to see Harry's bed already made and makes way to the Common Room.

Before he steps down on the last step, he hears a voice echo through. He recognizes the voice as Hermione's.

"She's out of bed already?" he grumbles.

He looks up at the clock to see it strike 7. There were also many other girls up and awake, reading the latest_ Teen Witch Magazines_, and reading the latest news in the Daily Prophet. He could already hear his sister laughing merrily with Hermione as they discuss about who knows what. He could hear a faint scoff and heard Hermione's name mentioned after it. Another murmur was heard after it and Ron soon realizes that it was Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. He sighed. What happened last year between Lavender and him was a thing of the past. And he'd rather not go through with it again. He never really fancied her. Maybe a bit at first, but, as not as much as he remembers now.

Suddenly, an idea struck him.

_All of the girls are in the Common Room, so right now would be the best time to get in the Girl's Dormitory and get that letter!** (A/N: Yeah, I know the Girl's Dormitory is enchanted so they can't really sneak in, but...oh well XD)**_

Satisfied with the plan, he took the last step of the stairs and sees Harry, Hermione, and Ginny together. He walks up to them with a smile.

Ginny, the youngest of his family and the only girl, looks at him with disbelief. "Smiling? You haven't smiled for over a week."

He gave her a glare. It was true, but she didn't have to declare it. "You better watch it, Ginny."

She rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Oh, like I'm so scared of you."

Hermione gave a chuckle. "Err, maybe it'd be best if we all go down for breakfast. Everyone's gone already."

They were all walking towards the entrance, but Hermione stopped when she saw Ron wasn't moving.

"Are you coming?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I, uhh, have to get something first…"

"Okaay than…" She looked at him puzzled, but walked out of the entrance, quick, most likely to catch up with the others.

With a sigh, Ron relaxed. Hermione was always the sharp one, which made him want to be extra careful. He looked around to see that no one else remained in the Common Room. It was just him.

Looking to make sure no one was going to come out of the entrance, he quickly went upstairs into the Girl's Dormitory.

The Girl's dormitory was exactly like the Boy's. Same shape, furniture, etc. etc. Although, he could tell that the girls changed the room a bit. Unlike the dark gloomy red that revolves around their dormitory, theirs was a pastel-like gold that glimmered just slightly. The portraits did not look like the ones nailed into the walls of the Boy's Dormitory.

Wondering why he was thinking about all this, began to search for Hermione's place. He immediately found Ginny's. He looked at the side table beside her bed to see a photo of everyone in their family. Next to it was a picture of Harry that she keeps next to her diary. Harry and Ginny are currently going out and Ginny has never been happier.

He walked towards the next side table to see a picture of him ripped in two. He scrunched up his face and immediately knew this was Lavender's bed. Before walking away, he looked at his picture again.

_I never gave her a picture of me..?_

After thinking for a few minutes, he shrugged. He walked to the bed on the other side of Ginny's and found a photo of him, Harry, and of course Hermione, standing together, grinning like idiots. He smiled and remembered taking this picture a while back. It looked as if Hermione treasured pictures of their Trio as he opens a box filled to the top with pictures. Taking a few minutes to look at the pictures, he finally remembers what his mission was.

He quickly opens a drawer below and finds nothing that resembles a Potions Book. However, before closing the drawer, something caught his eye.

Looking back and forth to make sure no one was going to pop in; he took out the huuuge stack of parchment that was placed carefully into the drawer. What caught his eye was the name of a person he envied much. A person who helped him realize why last year, Hermione and Ron had trouble being friends. It was because Ron, who didn't know at the time, actually fancied Hermione. And all this time fighting in their previous years, it was in the 4th year, when Krum asked Hermione out to the Yule ball, that he became to feel jealous. (As everybody knows from their previous arguments in the 6th year.)

"Krum…"

He looks at the many number of parchments (Around 10?) and realizes that it was a letter, describing what has happened in the last few months. He muttered angrily as he puts the 'novel' back into the drawer. He closed it with anger, and quickly looks again for the textbook.

As if it had been hours (However, it has only been a few minutes), he finally finds the textbook in her very jammed backpack. He quickly turns the pages of the book and finds the letter stuck in-between the pages of how to make a Love Potion. (Oh, the irony). However, before he could grab the letter, he heard an angry 'hmph.'

He looks up slowly to see a furious Hermione, tapping her foot hastily.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

Ron could feel his temper rise up. "What do you think I'm doing here, what do you think you're doing here?!"  
Hermione scoffed and shook her head with disbelief. "RON. You're in the GIRL'S DORMITORY, shuffling through my stuff!"

He winced. _Oh jeez. I am._ "Well, I---uhh—"

Hermione walked towards her drawer and opened it. "You read it, didn't you?"

Ron looked at her, and nodded.

She turned to face her and shook her head. "I came here to check on you, wondering why you haven't come yet, and here I see you, shuffling through my stuff! How could you?!"

And with that last sentence, she walked off.

_**.:.Multa Nocte.:.**_

_**(Late at Night)**_

It was near 11P.M., and Hermione couldn't get to sleep. Harry had already gone to bed, and she hasn't seen Ron since morning. She sighed, but continued reading. But of course, everything that happened with her and Ron kept interrupting her concentration.

_Why in the world would Ron do such a thing?_

She closed the book and stared into the fireplace. She has never mentioned this to anybody (Except Ginny) but truthfully, she always fancied Ron. Ginny said that it was quite obvious that the two of them liked each other. Hermione shook her head. She hardly believed that was the case. She hesitated and remembered all that happened last year, with Ron going out with Lavender, and her ticking Ron off by going to Slughorn's party with McLaggen which she quickly regretted.

She felt chills go down her back and shook them off. With another sigh, she got up and looked through her pockets for her bookmark. But what she took out was a small piece of paper that she didn't remember putting in. She opened the piece of paper which wrote;

_It's never too late to make a Love Potion…_

Wondering what it meant, she hesitated as she took out her Potions Book to reveal an envelope snapped in between a certain page….

_**.:.Finis.:.**_

**(A/N: Well, I've actually had this story in my computer for over a year and never really got the chance to post it. It took a lot of editing and a lot of my time. So, anyways, this is actually my first HP fanfic. Err, I don't really have a title for this oneshot, so I was hoping all of you who are going to review could suggest one?**

**Umm, I guess I'll give everyone 2 days for whoever wants to give a title, and message you if you win. Also, the person who wins gets to pick the next pairing for the next oneshot (and you can include a plot if you'd like.) and yeah!**

**So, I really hope you review and thanks for reading!)**

**(Oh, and if it seems a little confusing, (Because of the ending) please re-read the part where Ron finds the letter in the Potions Book. If you're still confused, please do not hesitate to ask!)**

**Mikikochan**♥


End file.
